


Mister Newscaster

by radhaj



Series: The one in charge [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, an implied exhibitionism kink, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Nino have a... private news broadcast from their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Newscaster

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this one pr0n-y pic that was completely unrelated to Arashi and my mind immediately related it to Arashi. Or rather to Sakumiya.

It was not like Nino had ever, in his life, purposefully set out to learn how to tie all of the most intricate and beautiful bondage patterns. But after years of being in this relationship and looking up this or that knot every once in a while just to execute an image he had in his head, the knowledge had... accumulated. Which was why it took him so very little effort to think of a perfect way to tie Sho up exactly the way he wanted to when the other idol had come back home still in his suit from the news broadcast. Nino was not one to miss an opportunity after all, and Sho was not in a position to question his lover's sudden fancy of not even letting him change after returning home before diving right into one of their games.

Still, once Nino was done with intertwining and knotting the long, white ropes over the black material of the newscaster's suit in the most restrictive and uncomfortable ways, he couldn't help but think that for someone who never specifically tried to become good at this, he was able to do a damn good job. He didn't even need to do anything extra – the ropes alone had Sho squirming half from discomfort and half from excitement on the big leather swivel chair that Nino had him sit on before he had begun.

“Pretty,” he commented succinctly as he let his eyes slide over the delightfully incapacitated man before him. It was a masterpiece, if he could say so himself: the thin ropes were digging with just the right pressure at just the right places, pulling Sho's limbs at slightly painful angles just enough to make the man suffer a little pain, but not so much that it would limit the time they could spend doing this. Nino felt his lips curling into a satisfied smirk.

“So pretty,” he repeated, stepping around the chair not unlike a prowling predator, the smirk on his face almost too self-satisfied, “Don't you agree?” he asked then, making a sudden movement to turn the chair around so that Sho was facing the mirror that had previously been behind him. The other idol's eyes widened at the sight of himself in such a position, but he didn't answer. Of course he didn't.

“You could almost imagine that you're being filmed right now, can't you? Perhaps zoomed in completely at first,” Nino asked in a mocking whisper, taking a step back and forming a rectangle with his index fingers and thumbs in front of himself, framing Sho's flushed, mirrored face with them, “Imagine, the jingle plays, then the opening sequence and then there you are: Sakurai Sho, the well-respected news-caster. National idol. And then the cameras zoom out,” he continued, his hands separating until the imaginary camera-lenses were filming the entirety of Sho's restrained form. The older man's breath hitched and his eyes, fixed on the mirror, flashed with momentary panic, as if he was really appearing on television while in bondage. But the anxiety quickly disappeared and was replaced by wild arousal.

“Good evening,” Nino spoke then, adopting Sho's exact manner of speaking when the other man was at his most proper. He could do a perfect impression after so many years of knowing him, after all, “My name is Sakurai Sho and you are watching News Zero,” he drawled out sensually, leaning over his lover from behind and running his arms down the front of Sho's chest, easily finding his nipples and pinching them through the dress-shirt. A mute moan was all that escaped Sho's lips, “Our main story for today is the scandal that had quickly spread through the media,” he was whispering, even as he strained to reach further down with one hand so he could start undoing the button of Sho's pants, “When a member of popular idol group Arashi appeared on national TV tied up,” the zipper came undone next, “In a state of obvious sexual arousal,” Nino's hand dipped inside Sho's pants and he unceremoniously took his lover's hard dick and freed it from inside his slacks, “With his erection lewdly hanging out of his pants for everyone to see.”

He paused then, unmoving from his position of being draped over Sho's back, braced on his shoulders, only his tongue flickering out to lick over the lobe of the older man's ear. Sho was already breathless, his entire body flushed and perspiration appearing on his forehead. His mind was obviously completely trapped within the scenario that Nino had spun, having drunk up every word that had left his impish lover's smirking lips, his eyes not even once leaving his own reflection in the mirror. He was taking shallow, ragged breaths and currently staring at the way his cock was obviously pointing upwards, betraying his shameful arousal at imagining such a humiliating situation.

“Most of said idol's acquaintances that we approached refused to issue a comment about his promiscuous behaviour,” Nino spoke up again then, his voice now dark and silky, “But the majority of them appeared completely shocked that their normally exemplary behaved and seemingly faultlessly proper friend and colleague had been hiding such a _scandalous_ nature under his publicly impeccable exterior.”

Sho was panting now. Nino slowly straightened out, walking around him once again and stopped right in front of the restrained man, obscuring his view of the mirror and rather letting his own eyes take in how affected Sho was by his words. He chuckled abruptly then, showing that he was satisfied with how pitiful and helplessly aroused the older man looked, and within the next moment was straddling his lover, making the chair creak squeakily under their combined weight.

“Look at you, so fucking aroused at imagining something like that,” he mocked, leading his hand down to cup and gently massage Sho's balls before sliding it upwards, along the swollen dick, and starting to make circular rubbing motions over the sensitive head. Sho bucked pathetically and shuddered, a weird, desperate moan escaping his lips, “Most people would be mortified imagining being exposed for the horny person that they were like that, but you... Sho-chan just gets harder and moans louder,” Nino whispered, leaning in and swiping his tongue over Sho's lips dirtily and wetly and then sucking on the bottom one roughly, gnawing on it for a second.

“Nino,” the older man gasped against his lips, trying to buck his hips forward again but getting nowhere with the ropes tying his waist to the chair, “Nino don't... don't... we can't dirty this.... suit... need to... return...” he whimpered out, but his protests sounded weak, his voice breaking with every other word as if he were a boy just now going through puberty, Nino ignored him and just started undoing his tie for some reason, abandoning his leaking dick for a moment and leaving the older idol in a slightly better condition to talk, “The stylist... he'll get mad if anyngpff-”

Sho couldn't even really say he hadn't expected it: there were very select few purposes Nino could have been removing his tie for when there was no possibility of him simply be _undressing_ Sho, and most of those purposes were already being fulfilled by ropes. Sakurai Sho, the newscaster, found his mouth filled with his own tie as Nino quickly used it as a gag and tied it behind Sho's head.

“Ah, but Sho-chan,” Nino sneered, wrapping his hand around the newscaster's erection once more, his eyes gaining a sort of intense look that made Sho stop breathing for a moment, feeling caught, “You would have known this would happen, wouldn't you? Coming back home in a suit lent by the stylists... who does that?” he asked and Sho felt his heart beating in his throat with a sort of fear he knew was irrational and unneeded in reality, but more than welcome and exciting in this game. Nino... knew? Of course. Of course he knew: when did this clever man ever miss _anything_?

The clever man in question – the sly, the scheming man that was Nino – was currently leaning in to whisper into Sho's ear while his hand moved lazily up and down his lover's shaft once more.

“I was watching the broadcast tonight,” he revealed, his voice like a snake, curling around Sho's body and suffocating him with tightness, “Your suit had a wider collar and the light reflected off it differently. And the tie...” Sho felt one finger of Nino's other hand hooking over the knot of the tie at the back of his head and pulling on it, causing the gag to press more into his mouth, “The tie was black with thin, silver stripes,” he continued whispering, bringing up one end of Sho's “gag” in front of his face and Sho closed his eyes against its dark blue colour, “I remember, because I spent at least three segments of the news staring at it and trying to think of the fastest way I would be able to remove it from around your neck and use to bind your wrists. Funny how plans change. Funny how _ties_ change.”

Sho whimpered pathetically, the sound muffled by the gag. But even if he were able to talk, he would have been unable to say anything in his defense. Nino had seen right through him, again.

“To think that you actually got yourself a suit and changed back into it before coming back home in hopes that it would lead to me doing something like this... How naughty of you, Sho-chan,” the younger man kept talking, however, his hand as well as his words slowly but steadily drawing Sho closer to an orgasm, making the familiar tightness gather at the bottom of his stomach. And then there was Nino's tongue, too, licking filthily along Sho's neck and making him groan, “I won't let that go unpunished, you know. But for now...”

He smirked and without a warning slid down onto the ground from Sho's lap, settling comfortably between the other idol's legs. Sho mewled at the loss of Nino's hand on his cock, but then quieted down again as he caught sight of himself in the mirror again. Fully dressed, but with his cock out, hard and leaking. In a proper suit, but tied up and gagged.

“For now, Sho-chan, you are going to come for me. Make it pretty too. Make it a good show for the cameras...” he trailed off as he leaned in towards Sho's groin, not taking him into his mouth, no, just licking over the heated flesh of his lover's arousal while holding it steady with his hand. Again and again, pressing the tip of his tongue against the most sensitive spots until Sho had no way of holding back anymore. The tightness inside his swirled wildly and spilled over, the gag in his mouth barely did anything to muffle his loud sob of relief as he convulsed and spurted all over himself. Drops of his come landed on his dress shirt and his slacks and he could only stare at himself in the mirror through it all while stars danced in front of his eyes and Nino tightened his hold of his dick, squeezing and stroking it through Sho's orgasm, milking him dry.

And then it was over, with Sho panting in his seat and Nino standing up to gaze in satisfaction at him.

“You know,” Sho spoke up a minute or so later after he had time to come down from his high and Nino had had enough pity on him to remove the gag, “It's true that this is a different suit than the one I wore for the news,” the older man confessed hesitantly, “And it's true that I put this on on purpose but... I did still borrow this from my stylist,” he revealed with a grimace, looking down at his dirtied attire with a pained look on his face.

But instead of sympathizing with his predicament as Sho had hoped, Nino just burst out laughing.

“Well then,” the younger man said, caressing Sho's sweaty face and bowing down to press a loving kiss onto his cheek, “I don't envy you for having _that_ awkward conversation to look forward to.”

“ _Nino_ ,” Sho whined pathetically at his merciless boyfriend but then blinked as he realized that Nino was straightening out his clothes as if he was getting ready to leave, “Wait, don't you want me to...”

He didn't finish his sentence but his look, directed at the bulge in Nino's own pants, was more than enough to convey what he meant. However the younger man just shrugged and adjusted himself with more self-control and nonchalance than any hot-blooded human should have been able to muster.

“No, I think I'll wait for the second round,” he answered with a wink, “There is still that issue of your punishment after all...” he trailed off meaningfully and turned towards the door. Sho sputtered, struggling in his bindings.

“Wait, you're not just going to leave me here now, right? Nino?!” he asked, but the other was already halfway out of the room and just gave him a wave with his hand over his shoulder without even looking back. A minute later, there were already distinctive sounds of a video game being played coming from the other side of the door.

Sho groaned and slumped in his chair, but couldn't help the foolish, lovesick smile on his face as he settled for the long wait.


End file.
